Angel And Twins
by Isha Kirara
Summary: (Chapter 3 Update) Para pecahan Boboiboy tidak menyangka bahwa kehidupan nya akan berubah drastis seperti ini karena dua makhluk yang ingin menyelamatkan mereka dan memusnahkan mereka.
1. Chapter 1

Bab 1 Happines?

Malaikat Dan Twins

* * *

Disclaimer: Boboiboy punya Animonsta, tapi Hali sma Air punya aku / dilemparkomputer

Tingkat: T

Genre: Friendship, Advanture, Action, Romance, Dan Fantasy

Warning: OOC,Typo dimana-mana,alur kecepetan,bahasa acak kadul, Gaje dan nyempil sedikit Romance

* * *

Kira: Hai para readers sekalian semoga kalian suka dengan fanfic pertama Kira ini, karna Kira baru belajar pertama kali bikin fanfic jadi Kira ingin berusaha dengan baik agar menjadi Author yg Keren dan kece seperti dark calamity of princess yang sudah menginspirasi Kira, Author Neo ... (Kira lupa terusan nya apaan /dibantaireaders) dengan fanfic is it wrong if i love you nya yang SERU,akina shiori Sang Author dari fanfic Selalu selamanya yang KEREN, Elskers,Coffey milky, Healice Adelia dll kalian semua yang sudah mengispirasi Kira dengan Fanfic-fanfic kalian yang seruuuuu bangettt jadi Kira putuskan untuk membuat fanfic sendiri.

Halilintar: lebay kau Kira!

Kira: biar /melet-melet Kira kan Author baru disini :p

Taufan: oii Kira cepetan Lama banget sih Readers-Readers sudah nggk sabaran ini

Kira: ah baik lah, cukup Basa-basi nya.

~~ READING SELAMAT ~~

.

.

.

Bab 1 Happines?

 _"Baik, akan saya lakukan dengan senang hati" jawab mereka berdua di lain tempat, dengan tangan mengepal di dada sebelah kiri sembari membungkuk_

* * *

.

.

.

"Kak Taufan, tolong bangun kan yang lain dong!" Suruh Gempa dari dapur, pada kakak keduanya yang sudah bangun. "Hoammmm, Baiklah" Ucap Taufan berjalan ke lantai dua untuk membangunkan Kakak Pertama Halilintar.

Boboiboy bersaudara tinggal sendiri, kenapa sendiri? Karena orang tua mereka sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu. Jadi semua urusan Rumah tangga di serahkan pada Anak ke-3 dari 5 bersaudara yaitu Gempa. (Author: cup..cup .. Sabar ya Gempa / digavlok) Rumah mereka bisa terbilang kecil dan besar, mereka tinggal di desa yang cukup Banyak. Kamar nya pun berbeda-beda tempat, kamar Halilintar dan Air berada diatas dan yang lain berada di lantai bawah.

Beruntung ini hari minggu jadi menurut Gempa hari ini mereka bisa tenang di rumah, tidak harus membuka toko Roti mereka. Yup, mereka mempunyai toko roti untuk Membiayai kehidupan Mereka. Hari-Hari mereka Bisa di bilang Bahagia, walaupun kadang banyak masalah selalu bisa mereka lewati seperti Air yang mengalir.

Tapi Kebahagiaan itu tidak bisa bertahan Selamanya, Bukan?

.

.

.

"Kak Hali bangun dong!"Perintah Taufan pada Kakak pertama nya Halilintar. "Sekarang kan minggu Fan" Jawab Halilintar membelakangi Taufan. Taufan yang mulai malas dengan sikap kakak pertamanya Terlintas lah ide di Otak nya cara membangunkan Kakak pertamanya Ini. "Pagi Kak Gempa" Sapa Air turun dari lantai dua. "Pagi Air" sapa Gempa Balik. Terdengar lah keributan Dari lantai dua, kalian tau ulah siapa? Mari kita flashback.

Berkedip Kembali ON.

"Kak Hali susah banget sih di bangunin nya, emang harus tunggu aku jailin dulu" ucap Taufan mendengus dan berjalan ke Kamar Adik ke-empat nya Api.

* * Cklik

"Api, Bangun Aku punya rencana untuk jailin Kak Hali"Ucap Taufan Mengguncang-Guncang tubuh adik nya. "Hoaammm. Kali ini Apa rencana mu Kak?" Tanya Api Sambil menguap di sela-sela pembicaraan nya. "Kuluk.. kuluk.. kuluk.." Jawab Taufan. Yang dibalas pandangan *krik-krik* Dari Api. "Hehehehe, begini kita Jailin Kak Hali pake Bola Salju berujung ini kan musim dingin" Jawab Taufan Semangat yang di balas Anggukan Api setuju.

Jreng.. Jreng.. Sambut lah Duoo pedang :v /diceburin

Keluarlah Taufan dan Api dari rumah mereka yang langsung melihat-lihat hamparan Salju yang putih dan indah. Setelah mereka puas melihat-lihat Hamparan Salju yang putih dan indah, "Ini sih bakal jadi perang Salju" Ucap Taufan Terkikik. "Bakal seru nih" Ucap Api semangat dan mulai membentuk Bola-bola salju.

"SIAP?" Tanya Taufan. "Siap Kak" Jawab Api semangat yang langsung mengikuti Kakak nya maju ke medan perang :v

* * Cklik

Majulah para duo iseng ke Medan perang karena mereka harus mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka dalam menghadapi nya (author: -) "1..." Ucap Taufan berhitung memberi Aba-Aba Pada Api. "2..." Ucap Api terkikik membayangkan Reaksi Kakak Pertamanya. "3..." Ucap mereka bersamaan sambil menghujani Bola Salju ke dalam Mimpi Sang Kakak Pertama.

Halilintar merasa tubuhnya menggigil seketika, saat ia membuka mata nya Yang pertama muncul dari Kedua iris mata nya adalah Dua adik nya yang cekikik kan. Butuh waktu untuk nya Agar tersadar Sepenuhnya.

10% .. Maju ..!

15% ..

30% ..

45% ..

60% ..

86%.

99% ..

100% .. TRINGG!

Muncul lah perempatan siku di dahi si sulung dari 5 kembar Boboiboy "AWAS KALIAN BERDUA" Teriak sang kakak pertama sambil mengejar Adik-Adik nya yang sudah lari terbirit-birit.

Berkedip Kembali OFF.

"Air, tolong Bantu kakak dong" PintaGempa menyuruh Adik nya yang Bungsu, Air. Air mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan menuju kakak ke-tiga nya berada.

"Mau masak Apa Kak?"Tanya Air. "Roti panggang" Jawab Gempa sibuk dengan masakan nya. "Air tolong buat kan minum hangat" Tambah Gempa dibalas anggukan dari Air.

"Kena Kau" seru Halilintar dengan bangga karena berhasil mengenai Bola salju Ke Badan Adik ke-Empat nya Api yang di iringi dengan Tawa dari Adik ke-dua Taufan. "Hahahahaha" Tawa mereka Ber-Tiga di halaman depan rumah sambil Duduk karena kelelahan.

"Kak Hali,Kak Taufan, Api waktu nya sarapan" Teriak Gempa dari Dapur Rumah mereka. mereka bertiga Lari Terbirit-birit jika tidak mendengar Taufan Bicara "Yang terakhir Orang gila" tantang Taufan dengan Memeletkan lidah. Dan yang terakhir Adalah Api, wajar sih karena Api memang Jelek dalam Hal Fisik. Taufan Dan Halilintar? Jangan di tanya Lagi kalau mereka berdua, mereka berdua Ini di juluki Pelari Tercepat.

"Kak Taufan Curang" Ucap Api terengah-engah. Gempa hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sementara Air hanya memasang tampang datar.

Begitulah kesaharian para Boboiboy bersaudara, Cukup Bahagia, bukan? Tapi Takdir membawa mereka Ke jalan yang sulit.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan mereka tidak ada kegiatan jadi mereka putuskan untuk bersantai dirumah.

"Kak Taufan sama Api mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Sang kembaran ke-tiga yang memakai topi dengan cara terbalik. "Mau main lah" Jawab Taufan yang dibalas Anggukan dari Api.

"Eits. Sebelum itu cuci piring dulu" Perintah Gempa dengan Tangan yang terkepal di dada. "Kenapa enggak Kak Hali aja" Ucap Taufan dan Api memohon. "Tidak" Bantah Gempa dengan nada dingin yang di buat-buat, Taufan dan Api akhir nya menyerah dan melaksana kan perintah Gempa.

Halilintar sibuk dengan Buku bacaan nya, Gempa sedang Ngobrol dengan Yaya sampai Author pun tidak tau sedang mengobral apa, Taufan dan Api sedang mencuci piring.

& E Air ...

Air sedang Melamun..

Satu hal yang membuat Air bingung adalah ketika Kakak-Kakak nya berdekatan dengan seorang gadis yang mereka sukai, sejauh ini Air tidak pernah merasa apa itu cinta.

Menurutnya jika kita mempunyai perasaan pada lawan jenis itu sangat menyiksa, itu hanya menurut teori Air saja. Karena dia pernah melihat Kakak Ke-Empat nya di sakiti.

Flash back ON.

POV Api Dunia

Aku berjalan bersama Adik kecil ku, Air. Kami di tugaskan untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk Kebutuhan Toko kami.

Saat kami sampai di tempat perbelanjaan Aku melihat temanku sekaligus orang pertama yang aku sukai bernama Neka sedang Berjalan bersama seorang lelaki sebaya dengan ku.

setelah kuamati lelaki tersebut aku mengenali nya yaitu lelaki yang menginginkan kepopuleran yaitu, Fang. Napasku tercekat melihat mereka err.. Bermesraan di suasana umum. Rasanya Aku ingin menangis tapi kutahan karena aku bisa malu kalau diliat oleh adik kecil ku ini.

.

.

.

Kami berjalan kembali ke Istina kami, tapi aku putuskan untuk istirahat sejenak agar Aku tidak terlalu kepikiran soal pemandang yang kami lihat di tempat perbelanjaan tadi.

Tiba-Tiba ada yang menyentuh bahu ku yaitu, Air yang sedang tersenyum hangat. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Air tau perasaan nya. Ia ingin menangis sangat ingin. "Menangislah Kak" ucap Air menenangkan ku dengan cara Menangis.

Bulir bening jatuh dari kelopak mata ku, aku tidak bisa menahan lagi, rasanya begitu sakit. Akhir nya Aku pun menangis dalam diam.

Api POV end

Flash back OFF

Kenangan menyedihkan itu kembali berputar di benak Air Sampai Air tersadar dari lamunan nya saat kakak ke-dua nya membelai Rambut Air yang tertutup topi itu.

Senyum hangat nya yang terukir di bibir itu hanya bisa di lihat oleh saudara-saudara nya

saja. Karena ia sangat-sangat Jarang tersenyum, tersenyum tipis saja tidak pernah.

"Main yuk" Ajak Taufan semangat sambil membuat bola salju dan diarahkan ke Adik nya, Gempa.

Gempa yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjun di punggung nya langsung membalas Lemparan Bola salju ke kakak nya yang usil ini tapi malah kena pada Kakak pertama nya.

Jadilah mereka Perang Salju di hari minggu yang damai ini.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari Atas Langit

"Apakah itu para Boboiboy bersaudara?" Tanya Wanita Bersurai Biru dengan seringai yang terukir di bibir, "lemah sekali, kebijakan Manusia tidak tau diri" ucap nya lagi sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

"Bukan kah dulu kau juga Manusia?" Tanya salah satu teman nya yang beri iris sienna. "Berisik" jawab nya ketus. Teman nya yang lain hanya Cekikik kan. "Kau juga manusia L" Ucap Teman nya cekikik kan, yang hanya dibalas Tanda 'V' Di jari nya. "Jadi apa rencana mu kali ini..."

TBC

* * *

Tbc dengan tidak elit nyaaaaa :v

ada yang tau Dia itu apa? Singkat ya? Gomen nasai ~~ XD

Mungkin ini agak mirip under the sky-Coffey Milky sama Demon and Stone-Healice adelia. Jika ada kesamaan Kira mohon kritik nya tapi ini sangat murni dari Otak Kira.

Jadi untuk Coffey milky dan Healice Adelia Kira mohon untuk Me-Review Fanfic ini agar Kira bisa termotivasi, dan Kira juga tidak ingin menjadi Plagiator.

Bagaimana mau dilanjutkan? Penasaran kah ? /ketawasetan

Jika ingin dilanjutkan Review Please ! Karena Review Anda sangat berharga! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Dream?

Angel And Twins

* * *

 _"Apakah itu para Boboiboy bersaudara?" Tanya nya dengan seringai yang terukir di bibir, "lemah sekali, dasar Manusia tidak tau diri" ucap nya lagi sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam._

 _"Bukan kah dulu kau juga Manusia?" Tanya salah satu teman nya. "Berisik" jawab nya ketus. Teman nya yang lain hanya Cekikik kan. "Kau juga dulu manusia L" Ucap Teman nya cekikik kan, yang hanya dibalas Tanda 'V' Di jari nya. "Jadi apa rencana mu kali ini..."_

* * *

 **Hai. Minna kali ini Kira membawa Chapter 2 dari Fanfic 'Angel And** **Twins'** **Chapter kali ini mungkin agak Fokus ke Air dan dua makhluk itu..**

 **Oh iya.. Bagi umat islam.**

 **Selamat hari Raya Idul Fitri Ya... Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.**

 **Eitss... Ada kesalahan di Chap sebelum nya. Kira kasih tau bagian mana** _"Kau juga manusia L" Ucap Teman nya cekikik kan._ **Kira lupa bagian ini harus nya** _"kau juga dulu manusia L" ucap Teman nya cekikik kan._ **Maaf minna-san Kira bener-bener lupa.**

 **Dan Waktu itu banyak banget Typo, Kira malu banget pas liat hasil nya.. Kira mohon maaf Sekali...**

 **Oke, Kira bales Review dulu..**

 **Chikita466**

Author: keren? Makasih Do'a nya dan semangat nya. Makasih udah Review^^

 **Screet**

Gempa: Ini udah lanjut, pastinya dong bakal lanjut. Makasih udah Review^^

Halilintar: Di Chap ini bakal di kasih tau, jadi tenang saja. Sayang nya kurang tepat tebakan nya. Makasih udah Review ^^

 **Furusawa Aika**

Api: Oi Aika kalau mau Berantem jangan disini ganggu tau..

Author : Betul tuh.. Makasih Aika Udah Review ^^

 **DianYayawsome**

Taufan: ini udah lanjut kok.

Author: Top? Arigatou. Mau aku ajarin? Tapi Kira masih baru di dunia Fanfiction Kira ajarin Baca terus Fanfic Kira ya, jangan lupa juga tinggalkan Review.

Halilintar: jadi mau diajarin?

Author: liat aja nanti. Tunggu ya..

Taufan: Makasih udah Review ^^

 **DianLala**

Author: Top? Arigatou.

Air: ini udah lanjut kok

Author: Humoris?! Kira nggak salah denger kan. Ya ampun padahal Kira nggak jago bikin Fic Humoris.. XD mau Kira Ajarin? Gampang. Nanti Kira kasih tau Kalau Review lagi /maksa

Api: Makasih udah Review

 **NameAries**

Author: Apa!? Hali punya kamu? Hali itu punya Kira seorang..

Halilintar: oi, aku bukan punya siapa-siapa lha.

Halilintar: Makasih udah Review

 **Ishika Kimiwani**

Gempa: ini udah lanjut kok

Author: Penasaran? Mau dilanjut ? Review terus ya..

Air: Kira ini orang nya pemaksa ya...

Author: Hehehehe

All Chara: makasih udah Review

 **Udah? Oke**

~~ Happy Reading ~~

.

.

.

Chapter 2 Dream?

* * *

"Boboiboy! Musnah lah kalian" Teriak nya yang hanya dapat di dengar oleh ke-dua teman nya karena terhalang pelindung dari Kekuatan nya.

Flash back on.

Di tengah padang rumput yang luas berdirilah beberapa sejejeran prajurit, dengan beberapa prajurit membawa bendera berwarna Biru Tua dengan lambang Macan tutul hitam-putih. Di sebrang Berdiri sejajaran Prajurit hitam lebih banyak dari Prajurit Macan Tutul, satu orang membawa Bendera Merah lambang elang emas di tengah nya.

"Kebenaran Akan menang wahaiii kejahatan" Ujar seorang Raja dari kerajaan Gakarawa yang berlambang Macan Tutul

(Kenapa jadi papa zola?!)

"Kita lihat saja" Balas salah satu Raja lagi dari kerajaan Guro yang berlambang Elang emas. "SERAAANNNGG!" Seru Raja Meddion. "SERBUUUUUU!" Seru Raja Rayon.

Terjadi lah perang Besar Yang pernah ada. Perang adalah salah satu faktor masalah yang tidak bisa di selesaikan, kali ini masalah nya adalah "siapa penerus kerajaan tertitinggi diantara kerajaan Guro dan Gakarawa?"

Karna pihak kerajaan Gakarawa lebih dekat dengan pihak kerajaan Tertinggi maka Raja Meddion yang akan menjadi penerus, tapi Raja Rayon tidak setuju karena dia juga ingin menjadi Raja Tertinggi. Jadilah Perang yang Begitu hebat.

Kerajaan Gasury adalah Kerajaan Tertinggi di langit, di bawah nya adalah Kerajaan Guro dan Gakarawa.

Kerajaan Gasury dipimpin oleh Dewa dia seorang Wanita ber paras cantik. Langit mengatakan bahwa setiap Anak-Anak di bumi akan di pilih menjadi, Penyihir,Iblis,Malaikat,Dewa, Dan Penerus kerajaan. mereka akan diberi jam kuasa yang akan berfungsi sebagai kekuatan mereka.

Setiap 100 Tahun nya Dewa akan di ganti...

sekarang sudah 100 Tahun ini lah saat nya Dewa digantikan. Dia Turun ke bumi dan menjadi Gadis biasa. Saat itulah Para Raja kebingungan dan ingin memperebutkan Tahta Kerajaan Gasury.

Risha's POV

Itulah Yang terjadi di Azul...

"Dan aku terpilih menjadi Malaikat yang bertugas menjaga dewa dan semua orang seperti Penyihir" Ucapku mengulang kembali kata yang diberi tau oleh Dewa dengan tangan berada di dada. "Baiklah Aku akan Melindungi mereka semua" Tekad ku dan berteriak mengambil hormatku.

Ucapan itu kembali terngiang di kepala ku, ucapan ku yang begitu polos saat aku baru pertama kali dapat gelar Malaikatku. "Aku lah ... KUMIKO RISHA" Seru ku dengan gaya Cool ku.

Perang di depan Mata, Fokus... Fokus...

Aku melakukan Kuda-Kuda ku dan

Bidik... Lepas...

Panah ku tertancap pada punggung seorang Prajurit lawan. Aku bergabung dengan Kerajaan Guro yang dipimpin oleh Raja Rayon. "Serang mereka dengan kekuatan mu Risha!" Perintah Raja Rayon dengan kuda nya yang berwarna coklat yang sedang ia tunggangi, aku mengangguk.

Muncul lah Bulatan Air di tanganku yang aku putar-putar, kulempar Bola Air pada lawan sehingga lawan terpental jauh hingga tidak sadarkan diri, aku senang karna lemparanku berhasil. Aku menepuk-nepuk tangan ku tanda kalau bagianku sudah selesai.

"Risha aku butuh bantuan mu" Panggil salah satu partner ku bernama Arza, aku mengangguk dan mulai terbang.

Saat ku lihat ada bola api yang mengarah pada ku, kugunakan kekuatan jam ku "Pelindung" ucapku mantap. "Kau pintar sekali menghindar" Bisik seseorang.

Aku terbang kembali ke tempat Salah satu partnert ku berada. Arza dia sedang dihadang banyak lawan. "Dari Pada kau diam lebih baik kau bantu aku" Ucap nya kewalahan menghadapi banyak lawan.

*duarr*

Bunyi itu menggema di sekeliling Arza, tentu saja aku sudah siap dengan Kekuatan ku. "Hoi, L kau gila ya. Apakah kau mau membunuh ku?" Tanya Arza kesal. Yang bersangkutan hanya cengengesan. Dia juga termasuk Partnert ku.

"Hei" Ucap ku menyadarkan Arza dan L yang tengah Ribut tidak jelas. Mendengar ada yang memanggil mereka langsung menyiapkan kuda-kuda nya.

L menyemburkan Bom Asap nya, sementara Arza mulai menggunakan Kekuatan nya "Teleportasi" Ucap nya.

Kami berada jauh dari Peperangan. "Pemandangan yang indah" Ucap ku datar. Kedua Partnert ku ber sweadtrop ria. Pikir saja, Tempat tinggal mereka sedang Ber-Perang justru teman nya malah bilang itu pemandangan indah.

Risha's POV End

"Lamban, kau baru sampai?" Tanya Risha berbalik badan. "Ya, apakah kita bisa mulai?"Tanya nya balik. Dia Kumiko Aika dia juga memiliki partnert bernama Ren dan Haku

"Kita bertemu Lagi Arza"Ucap salah satu Partnert nya Ren membungkuk kan badan. "Bersiaplah Bodoh" Jawab Arza menyiapkan senjata nya. L dan Haku menyeringai. Sementara Risha Dan Aika sedang bertatapan Tajam.

"Hyaaa" Teriak mereka.

"Gerakan mu bagus juga" Ucap Aika melempar Racun dari Arah belakang. "Kurasa ini berbahaya" Ucap Risha menangkap Racun yang dilempar Aika dan ia kurung dengan kekuatan nya.

Aika Tertegun 'bagaimana bisa' Batin nya.

"Kau mau membuat ilusi?"Tanya L pada Haku. "Ya" Jawab nya memulai ilusi. "Hihihi, tangkap aku Bodoh" Ucap Arza Tertawa sembari berpindah-pindah tempat. "Payah, Apakah kau hanya bisa menghindar Bung" Ucap Ren melemperkan boomerang nya.

*DUARRRR*

Terdengar bunyi ledakan besar dari Arah peperangan. Risha dkk dan Aika dkk langsung menolehkan pandangan mereka ke Arah perang yang sebenarnya.

"Kita Akhiri dulu Lain kali kita lanjutkan ..." Bisik Risha di telinga Aika dengan Aura kejam nya. "Kapan pun Akan kami layani"Jawab Aika tidak Kalah Dengan Aura membunuh nya.

Skip time~

(Au: Kira nggk pinter bikin bagian perang singkat tadi. Maaf kalau jelek)

"Yang mulia"

"Pergilah mencari Penerus sementara kerajaan Tertinggi. Musnahkan mereka. Kupercayakan semua nya padamu Risha"Ucap Raja Rayon sebelum menemui ajal nya. Risha,L, dan Arza menatap datar kejadian yang ada di depan mereka.

"Lagi..Lagi"

Di lain tempat..

"Aika temui penerus sementara kerajaan tertinggi. Bawa mereka kesini aku yakin mereka bisa menghentikan kehancuran yang berada di Azul Kupercayakan semua padamu" Ucap Raja meddion..

Flash back OFF

"Kita sampai, Tapi kita keduluan oleh mereka"Tunjuk pemuda bersurai Coklat. "Kau benar,Ren" Jawab pemuda di sebelah pemuda yang Bernama Ren yang ia sebut.

"Apa rencana kita sekarang?" tanya pemuda Ber iris biru langit. "Tanya saja pada yang bersangkutan, Haku" jawab Ren pada Pemuda yang bernama Haku.

Mereka berdua memandang Perempuan yang berada didepan mereka yang sedang menatap lurus ke bawah, merasa diri nya di pandang dia pun menjawab "Haku, aku butuh kekuatan mu, buatlah ilusi pada Anak yang sedang duduk di meja belajar nya" tunjuk Wanita Yang sedang terbang. Haku, yang merasa nama nya dipanggil mengangguk mengerti dan memulai ilusi pada Anak salah satu dari kembar Boboiboy.

Air's POV.

Saat ku lihat aku sedang terduduk di Hamparan tanah yang kosong. 'Kenapa aku disini padahal tadi aku ada di rumah sedang duduk di kursi meja belajar ku' Batin ku.

Saat kudongak kan kepala ku yang kulihat hanya langit yang begitu Gelap. Tidak ada satupun setitik Cahaya.

Aku berjalan menulusuri jalan, setapak demi setapak tapi yang ada di pandangan ku tetap Ruangan yang Gelap gulita.

Kurasakan Bulu kuduk ku berdiri saat ada yang menyentuh bahu ku, saat ku balik kan badan ku ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku ketakutan aku memang lemah dengan suasana-suasana horor akhir nya kuputuskan untuk berlari.

Aku berlari sekuat tenagaku tapi yang kudapatkan Hanya Langit hitam yang kosong. Kutengok kan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri tapi yang kudapat kan hanya Tatapan kosong seolah aku menutup mata ku.

"Kakak kalian dimana? Aku takut kak" tanya ku.

Sendirian.. Sendirian.. Sendirian.. Kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. aku mencoba menutup mata ku saat ku lihat masih Tatapan kosong. 'Dimana semua orang, apakah aku hanya sendiri' batin ku panik.

'Apakah ini Mimpi' batin ku dalam hati. Aku menangis dalam diam, "DIMANA SEMUA ORAAAAANGG" Teriak ku Frustasi sambil berlari kembali sekuat tenaga.

Lari.. Lari.. Lari.. Dan lari

.

.

.

Sampai kulihat cahaya putih yang sempat berbisik pada ku "Musnah lah kau" bisik nya. Saat Aku membalik kan badan ku, Tiba-Tiba Ada Cahaya Putih yang menerjang ku.

.

.

.

Saat ku lihat aku sedang duduk di kursi meja belajar kamar ku yang ber nuansa biru langit. "Apa yang Tadi?" Tanyaku, aku ketakutan Akan Mimpi tadi kuputuskan untuk berlari keluar kamar dan menjumpai kakak-kakak ku.

Air's POV End.

"Kau pucat sekali Air, Apakah kau sakit?" Tanya Halilintar Pada Air yang baru masuk Ke toko meraka. "Hanya mimpi Aneh" jawab nya Agak gemetar. "Mimpi Aneh, Apa mimpi Buruk?. Apakah ingin Aku temani tidur malam nanti?" Goda Api,Air yang mendengar nya langsung menjitak kepala Kakak nya yang ke-empat ini.

"Nggak sudi!" Jawab Air sambil berlari ke arah kasir toko roti mereka. Api menggembungkan pipi nya dan mulai melayani pembeli kembali.

"Cukup ramai kali ini" Gempa bangga melihat isi Toko nya yang didatangi banyak Pelanggan. "Iya" Balas Taufan melebarkan senyuman nya.

Halilintar merasa ada yang Aneh dangan Air jadi ia Bertanya pada Air tentang mimpi aneh yang di alami sang adik bungsu. "Air, nanti ceritakan ke Kakak ya tentang mimpi mu tadi!" Pinta Halilintar yang dibalas anggukan dari Air.

Masih seperti kemarin ternyata ada yang mengamati mereka dari atas langit.

"Mimpi?" Tanya Nya Kebingungan, "apakah ini ulah nya?" Tanya teman nya, L. "Ck, sial ternyata dia sudah sampai dasar Lamban." Ucap nya ketus.

"Hihihi, tidak kusangka ternyata dia datang terlambat. Permainan baru saja akan dimulai para **Boboiboy Bersaudara"** Ucap teman nya yang satu lagi, Arza. yang menekan kan kata **'Boboiboy Bersaudara'** dengan Aura membunuh yang di buat-buat.

"Jadi rencana mu apa kali ini, **Malaikat Pemusnah**?" Tanya L yang menekan perkataan pada bagian ' **Malaikat Pemusnah'**

"Aku ingin melihat perkembangan mereka dulu" jawab nya dingin tetap menatap ke arah Para Boboiboy bersaudara. "Dan bersiaplah Kau. Kali ini aku akan menghabisi mu Kumiko Aika" Ucap sang Malaikat Pemusnah sambil menatap tajam Kearah bayangan putih di sebrang.

.

.

.

Saat jam sudah menunjuk kan pukul 3 sore para kembar Boboiboy menutup toko nya dan menuju ke istana (Rumah) mereka.

Setelah mereka sudah bersih-bersih mereka pun kumpul di ruang keluarga untuk mendengarkan Mimpi Aneh air.

"Tadi nya aku sedang membaca buku ku tiba-tiba ada Bayangan hitam yang menerjang ke tubuh ku, saat aku membuka mata aku sudah di dalam Ruangan yang gelap gulita. Aku ketakutan, jadi aku berlari tapi tetap saja pandangan ku gelap gulita dan.." Ucap Air memotong pembicaraan nya untuk mengambil nafas dan kembali bercerita.

"Dan aku melihat cahaya putih yang berbisik pada ku 'musnah lah kau' aku ketakutan sangat. saat ku balik kan badan ku cahaya putih pun menerjang ke seluruh tubuhku dan aku lihat gambar-gambar yang bergerak aneh. Digambaran itu ada kita semua dan enam orang lain nya, dan yang mebuatku membelalakmkan mata Adalah saat melihat dua perempuan sedang terbang di langit, suasana di sana sedang.." Potong air untuk mengambil napas sejenak.

"Sedang ber perang, dan aku melihat ke gambar yang lain. Ya dan kudapat kan aku tengah berdua dengan seorang gadis kami melihat figuran-figuran Aneh, dan ada tulisan 'jika kau melihat dunia langit akan hancur, jam yang berputar di leher seorang gadis akan menghentikan nya' setelah itu aku tersadar" Jelas Air panjang lebar.

Halilintar yang mendengarkan nya sedikit terkejut dengan mimpi adik nya itu "mungkin itu pertanda, tapi masalah nya kenapa di tunjuk kan pada Kita?" Jelas Halilintar sekaligus bertanya. "Jadi itu ilusi" Jelas Gempa membenarkan. "Mungkin" jawab Halilintar tidak yakin.

Taufan Dan Api yang mendengarkan cerita Air sedikit bingung maksud dari mimpi yang diceritakan oleh Salah satu kembar Boboiboy yang memakai Topi menghadap kedepan tapi di pakai terlalu kebawah itu. Jadi mereka ber-lima putuskan untuk melupakan nya.

Sementara di atas Langit.

"Ternyata kalian Bersumbunyi dulu!? Dasar Lemah!" Ucap nya Dingin. "Bersiaplah, Haku dan Ren kita akan bergerak esok" Seru nya Berubah Menjadi manusia dan turun Ke Bawah untuk mencari penginapan.

Sayang nya penginapan saat jarang ada di desa tersebut. (Au: gk penting)

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Nah... Bagaimana? Maaf minna-san Kira sudah berusaha panjangin, maaf kalau nggk panjang. Gomen nasai /Bungkuk-Bungkuk. Kira nggk pinter bikin bagian perang nya. Kira masih proses belajar soalnya DX**

 **Udah ketauan kan siapa yang merhatiin Boboiboy bersaudara XD**

 **Karena menurut Kira kalau yang jadi malaikat Yaya atau Ying itu udah mainstream jadi lahirlah Kumiko Risha dan Kumiko Aika, *jrenggg**

 **Kebanyakan OC ya... Tenang aja Gopal,Fang,Yaya dan Ying bakal muncul kok. Air mungkin disini OC banget :D**

 **Oke, udah baca? Silahkan tinggalkan Review mu di kolom Review Readers sekalian...**


	3. Chapter 3 Pertemuan Part 1

Chapter 3 Pertemuan Part 1

* * *

 _Sementara di atas Langit._

 _"Ternyata kalian Bersumbunyi dulu!? Dasar Lemah!" Ucap nya Dingin. "Bersiaplah, Haku dan Ren kita akan bergerak esok" Seru nya Berubah Menjadi manusia dan turun Ke Bawah untuk mencari penginapan._

 _Sayang nya penginapan saat jarang ada di desa tersebut. (Au: gk penting)_

* * *

 **Halo.. Halo.. Berjumpa Lagi dengan Kira yang imut ini /huekkk akhir nya bisa update chapter baru juga..**

 **Chapter kali ini Kita fokus pada My lovely Halilintar. /muntahberjamaah**

 **Di Chap sebelum nya ada Beberapa bahasa yang kurang dimengerti oleh para Readers. Kira jelaskan..**

 **1\. Kira nggak pandai berkata-kata**

 **2\. Kira juga masih Author newbie di dunia Fanfic**

 **Jadi Mohon dimaklumi, kalau ada kata-kata yang sangat-sangat kurang dimengerti silahkan Kritik saja di kolom Review ^-^ Agar Kira bisa termotivasi dan Bisa memperbaiki kekurang Kira ini..**

 **Sepertinya saudara Kira sudah Menyebar Rahasia dibalik nama Isha Kirara. Oh ya ampun..**

 **Oke, Kira balas Review dulu...**

 **Furusawa Aika Aiko**

Author: ya nggak apa apa kok, memang sudah biasa ada pertengkaran diantara saudara. Tentang kejanggalan itu Kira nggk bisa jelasin soalnya ini Pribadi banget Aika pati tau lha~

Gempa: Aika-Chan makashi Review nya~ *nyiumAika

 **Chikita466**

Author: Makasih ucapan nya/tersipu ini dia Review yang Kira tunggu-tunggu. Oke! Makasih saran nya! Kira jadi tau apa kelemahan Kira.

Api: Aku disuruh sama si Kira Jelek itu (au:Woi-) Kira bisa manggil kamu apa? Biar agak akrab lha~ selebihnya Makasih udah review^^

 **DianneRistan542**

Author: Keren? Makasih! Iyap! Boboiboy elemental dicari sama Risha dan Aika tapi tujuan mereka berbeda. Mau tau apa yang terjadi? baca terus Fanfic Kira ya! XD

Halilintar: Makasih udah Review^^

 **Ishika Kimiwani**

Author: Wah nama depan kita hampir sama 'Ish' dan 'Ish' wkwkwk. Dan makasih ucapan nya Ishika

Taufan: Terima Kasih atas Review mu^o^

 **DianYayawsome**

Author: Sama-sama Dian^^ ini udah lanjut kok. Mau Kira ajarin kan? Kalau gitu Dian buat akun Fanfic dulu, oke!

Air: makasih review nya~

 **Ishika Kimiwani**

Author: pastinya lanjut dong! Wah ini sih Fans berat Kira baca sampai dibaca ulang /digavlok hihihi makasih ya. Kira udah berusaha panjangin tapi kalau pendek maaf kan Kira ya.

Api: Makasih Review nya~

 **DianLala**

Author: Sama-Sama. Mau Kira ajarin kan? kalau gitu DianLala bikin akun Fanfic dulu, oke! Makasih kritik nya! Kira Jadi bisa tau lagi kelemahan Kira apa. Oh ya, Dian makasih pembelajaran singkat tentang Minuman keras bernama 'Kir' Penasaran ya? Tunggu dengan sabar ya~ Mau Kira ajarin kan? Kalau gitu DianLala buat akun Fanfic dulu! Ok!

All Chara: Makasih Review nya^^

 **DianYayawsome**

Author: Kira punya Twitter kok tapi udah jarang nggak buka-nuka tuh Twitter, oke nanti Kira follow^^

Fang: Makasih udah Review

 **Yoshie Augestya**

Author: Kira hargain Kiritik mu. Makasih ucapan nya.

Yaya: Makasih udah Review.

 **Udah? Oke,**

* * *

~~ Happy Reading ~~

.

.

.

Chapter 3 Pertemuan part 1

* * *

Para Boboiboy bersaudara sedang bersiap ingin membuka toko mereka, Tapi...

Gempa menemukan sesuatu

"Eh? Apa ini?"Tanya Gempa ketika melihat pisau yang di ujung nya ada darah segar. Mereka ber-lima memandang lekat-lekat pisau tersebut, dibenak mereka bertanya tentang hal yang sama 'Punya siapa ini?'

Halilintar yang melihat nya mengkerutkan kening, Taufan sudah ketakutan ia ingin teriak histeris tapi ia tahan,Gempa Terkejut,Api tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Taufan, Air memasang wajah penuh selidik.

"TOLONG! Ada seseorang terbunuh" Teriak salah satu penduduk desa yang melihat jasad seorang gadis terbaring tidak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah karena ada bekas tusukan di bagian dada nya.

'Jangan-Jangan!'Batin mereka ber-lima.

Para kembar Boboiboy bergegas menuju tempat kejadian ada nya pembunuhan. "Tidak salah lagi pasti pisau ini yang menusuk nya, tapi siapa pelakunya?"Jelas Air sekaligus bertanya.

"Ada yang tau siapa nama gadis ini?"Tanya Gempa. Semua yang berada di tempat kejadian menggeleng lesu, 'apakah dia pendatang baru? Atau pengembara?' Pikir Gempa dalam hati.

Api dan Taufan yang melihatnya diam mematung, mereka tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Kejadian ini benar-benar

SANGAT ANEH!

.

.

.

Skip time~

Jasad gadis yang tidak diketahui namanya itu akhirnya sudah berada di pemakaman untuk dimakam kan.

"Mari kita pulang"Ajak Halilintar. Semua nya mengangguk lalu mereka pergi menuju Rumah mereka.

Karena kejadian pembunuhan misterius tadi Boboiboy kembar lima memutuskan untuk menutup toko mereka sementara..

Setelah kejadian tadi pagi mereka mulai berpikir masing-masing dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

 **Pikiran Halilintar.**

Ini sangat Aneh, tiba-tiba ini terjadi setelah kejadian Air bermimpi aneh, apa ini ada hubungan nya.

 **Pikiran Taufan.**

Apakah ini ulah makhluk mistis, ini misterius sekali?!

 **Pikiran Gempa.**

Ya ampun, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ini begitu aneh. Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang dibunuh lalu penduduk desa tidak tau dia bernama siapa. Siapa pelaku kejadian ini?!

 **Pikiran Api.**

Aku tidak percaya akan ada kejadian aneh seperti ini? Apa yang harus kami lakukan?

 **Pikiran Air.**

Gadis yang tidak dikenali namanya tiba-tiba di bunuh oleh seseorang, dan lokasi kejadian berada sedikit jauh dari rumah kami tapi mengapa pisau itu bisa berada di halaman rumah kami?

Mereka tidak ingin ambil pusing tentang kejadian yang sudah terjadi tadi pagi. Mereka pun pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing

.

.

.

Secarik kertas jatuh di dekat jendela kamar Halilintar, Halilintar yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjil langsung mengarah ke hadapan jendela kamar nya.

"Ng?"

Kertas berwarna hitam yang dihiasi tulisan 'Hati-Hati' yang berwarna merah menyala seperti darah yang segar.

Siapa pun yang melihat nya akan bergidik ngeri, lain dengan Halilintar ia justru penasaran siapa yang mengirimnya? dan maksud dari peringatan tersebut? Dan mengapa ditunjuk kan pada mereka? Ini datang dari mana? Beberapa pertanyaan terhias di benak nya. Ia yakin ini berhubungan dengan Mimpi yang dialami Air sang kembaran paling bungsu dari 5 kembar Boboiboy.

"Kak Hali, waktunya makan malam"Teriak Taufan cempreng dari bawah. Halilintar yang mendengar teriakan cempreng dari Taufan dengan malas nya melangkah kan kaki nya ke luar kamar, sebelum itu menyimpan kertas kecil tersebut kedalam laci lemari kecil nya.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan biasa nya.

Ya! Biasa!

Yaitu dengan ocehan dari Taufan yang tidak ada ujungnya dan jitakan dari Halilintar yang mendarat mulus di kepala adik pertamanya karena Berisik.

Halilintar segera menyelesaikan makan malam nya agar bisa fokus dengan kejadian aneh akhir-akhir ini. Ia meletak kan piring nya di wastafel lalu berjalan menaiki tangga yang menuju Kamar nya.

Air yang melihat tingkah laku aneh kakak tertua nya itu agak curiga apa yang terjadi dengan kakak tertua nya ini.

"Kak Hali aneh"Sahut Api. Yang lain mengangguk setuju, ya! Mereka harus mencari tau apa alasan kakak sulung dari 5 kembar Boboiboy ini berubah

Halilintar kini berada di kamar nya yang bernuansa Merah menyala.

Hari yang cerah sudah berubah menjadi larut malam. tetapi Halilintar masih memikirkan tentang secarik kertas yang ia temukan di jendela kamarnya itu.

 **Pertama : Air bermimpi aneh, tapi ia menduga itu ilusi**

 **Kedua : ia dan saudara nya menemuka benda Tajam yang berlumuran darah**

 **Ketiga : seorang anak perempuan di bunuh dengan cara di tusuk, dan..**

 **Keempat : dia menemukan kertas yang bertulis peringatan untuk dirinya dan saudaranya**

Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Pikir Halilintar memijit pelipisnya.

.

.

.

Di atas langit~

"Hihihihi, mereka mulai bingung"Ucap Risha bangga melihat para Boboiboy bersaudara kebingungan. "Rencana yang bagus, pilihan tepat kita membunuh gadis pengembara itu" L mengatakan Hal itu seperti Hal yang biasa.

Mereka bertiga terus mengamati lima kembar Boboiboy ini, mereka hanya menunggu kesempatan yang sangat-sangat tepat untuk bertindak.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya~

Halilintar Melangkah kan kaki nya malas menuju kamar mandi, ia sangat lelah karena terlalu memikirkan Kejadian-Kejadian Aneh akhir-akhir ini.

Setelah selesai mandi ia memakai Baju kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam dengan Gambar kilat merah di tengah nya, dan celana Merah polos yang berkantong.

Ia turun menuruni tangga dengan Tangan berada di saku celana nya. Setelah benar-benar ia menginjak lantai ia melihat kesana kemari ia pun menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari yaitu gudang.

Ia ingin mencari tumpukan barang bekas yang tak terpakai untuk di sumbangkan bagi yang membutuhkan (Au: Hali kamu baik banget sihhh /melukHali) setelah berada di ambang pintu ia pun langsung mencari benda-benda yang sudah benar-benar layak tidak dipakai oleh nya dan saudaranya.

Karena hari ini ia kebagian membersihkan Gudang jadi ia sekalian saja mencari barang-barang yang tak terpakai. Lima kembar Boboiboy selalu membagi tugas rumah agar mereka dapat merasakan rasanya tanpa ibu itu berat sekali...

Halilintar memindahkan kotak demi kotak, saat ia menemukan kotak paling dasar ia menemukan 5 jam dengan Lambang dan warna yang berbeda-beda.

Halilintar penasaran ia pun mengambil kotak berisi jam tangan itu dan membersihkan nya dari debu yang menempel, sesaat sudah bersih dan permukaan lambang nya benar-benar terlihat ia mengarahkan nya ke arah sinar lampu.

Sesaat itu juga ia tau lambang apa saja yang tertera di semua Jam tangan itu.

"Fuh.. Capek sekali membersihkan Halaman rumah dan bagian dalamnya"Keluh Api. Yang di balas anggukan Taufan.

Sedangkan Air dan Gempa kebagian memasak sarapan untuk mereka ber-lima. Mereka membuka toko sedikit terlambat yang biasa nya jam 7 pagi, kali ini jam 9 pagi.

Sarapan pun berlangsung damai. Setelah Halilintar selesai makan ia tidak langsung menaruh piring nya ke wastafel namun duduk diam di tempat. Gempa,Air,Taufan dan Api yang melihat kakak nya diam duduk di tempat, mereka tau kakak nya menunggu mereka selesai makan.

"Kakak tunggu di ruang tamu" Ucap Halilintar meletakkan piring nya dan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu rumah mereka.

Taufan maupun Api sangat bingung dengan perubahan sikap kakak pertama nya ini, yang dulu nya suka marah-marah justru sekarang dia jadi pendiam seperti Air.

"Jadi ada apa kak?"Tanya Air tanpa basa-basi dulu. "Kakak menemukan ini"Halilintar mengambil kotak di sebelah nya dan menaruh nya di atas meja. "Terlihat jelas bahwa ini Jam tangan tapi ada yang aneh dengan jam tangan ini"Jelas Halilintar. "Lihat"Halilintar menunjuk salah satu lambang dari jam tangan itu, jam tangan yang ditunjuk oleh Kembaran yang memakai topi menghadap ke depan ini berwarna Hitam-Merah dan berlambang Petir berwarna Merah.

"Yang ini punya ku"Jawab Halilintar menunjuk jam tangan nya. "Ini Taufan"Halilintar kembali menunjuk jam tangan berwarna Hitam-Biru tua yang berlambang Angin Topan. "Gempa"Kali ini Halilintar menunjuk jam tangan berwarna Kuning KeEmasan-Hitam dan berlambang Tanah."Api"Yang ditunjuk selanjutnya adalah Jam tangan berwarna Hitam-Jingga dengan lambang Kobaran Api. "Lalu yang terakhir, Air"Halilintar menunjuk punya Air yang berwarna Biru muda-Hitam yang berlambang Bulatan Air.

Gempa mengkerutkan kening nya,Taufan langsung menyambar jam tangan nya begitu juga dengan Api, dan Air Tatapan penuh selidik.

Mereka semua memakai jam tangan mereka masing-masing, dan Tiba-Tiba mereka merasakan sesuatu dari jam tangan itu

"Ini Aneh"Air memulai pembicaraan kembali. Yang lain mengangguk setuju, "Dari aku bermimpi,pembunuhan,dan jam tangan yang di buat khusus untuk kita"Jelas Air.

"Satu lagi. Kertas ini"Tambah Halilintar dan menunjuk kan kertas yang ia bilang. Taufan dan Api bergidik ngeri melihatnya,Seperti yang tadi Gempa mengkerutkan kening nya, dan Air tatapan selidik. "Apakah ini ada kaitan nya?"Tanya Api. Halilintar dan Air mengangkat bahu mereka bersamaan.

"Itu ada kaitan nya"Tukas seorang Wanita. Lima kembar Boboiboy menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah suara tersebut, mereka melihat dua orang lelaki berpakaian kuno dan seorang wanita yang melayang? Dia, berpakaian formal?

"Oh, maaf"Ucap Wanita itu, seketika ada Angin yang menyelimutinya dan yang tadinya ia terbang sekarang tidak?! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kalian Siapa?"Bentak Halilintar. "Sabar, akan kami jelaskan"Ucap salah satu teman laki-laki nya yang bersurai hitam acak-acakan.

"Baiklah, Aku Kumiko Aika Malaikat utusan Raja langit ke-dua"Ucap Wanita yang bernama Kumiko Aika. "Kami ditugas kan untuk menemui kalian ber lima"Jelas nya.

Ma..Malaikat?

Api panik ia ketakutan begitu juga Taufan. "MANA ADA YANG NAMANYA MAILAIKAT, KAU GILA YA. BERANI-BERANI NYA KAU BILANG SEPERTI ITU, ITU SANGAT TIDAK LOGIS, BODOH. MASUK TANPA IJIN KEDALAM RUMAH ORANG YANG KALIAN TIDAK DI KENAL APAKAH SIKAP SEORANG TAMU SEPERTI ITU HAH?"Bentak Halilintar tidak terima tiba-tiba seseorang masuk kedalam rumah mereka berlima dan bilang dia malaikat, sungguh bodoh!

"Yang kukatakan itu Fakta,Oh dan maaf kami masuk tanpa ijin"Ucap Wanita itu. Halilintar mendengus kesal.

"Ini bohong kan?"Tanya Taufan ketakutan. "Apakah ini terlihat seperti tipuan nak?"Tanya Teman laki-laki nya yang bersurai coklat acak-acakan.

Boboiboy bersaudara sangat.. Sangat.. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang di alami mereka ini.

"Aku Furusawa Haku dan Ini saudara ku Furusawa Ren. Sama seperti kalian kami kembar"Jelas pemuda bernama Furusawa Haku.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, aku ingin kalian menjelaskan nya. Mari masuk"Ucap Gempa mempersilah kan ke tiga tamu nya masuk.

Api,Halilintar,Air,Taufan Dan Gempa sangat.. Sangat.. Tidak tau apa yang akan dialami mereka ini. Mereka semua masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu.

Api angkat bicara. "Kalian mau apa dengan kami? Apa hubungan nya kami dengan kalian? Dan maksud kalian apa dengan semua kejadian aneh yang kami alami itu ada hubungan nya dengan mimpi Air?"Tanya Api bertubi-tubi. "Aku akan menjelaskan nya satu-satu, tapi dari awal"Jawab sang malaikat.

"Di dunia ini ada dua dimensi, dimensi kalian dan kami berbeda. Tempat kalian tinggal bernama bumi dan kami azul. Di azul ada tiga kerajaan Gasury,Gakarawa dan Guro, setiap kerajaan ada yang memimpin, Gasury yaitu Kerajaan tertinggi yang dipimpin oleh dewa, Gakarawa kerajaan Tertengah yang dipimpin oleh raja dan Guro kerajaan terbawah yang dipimpin oleh raja. Pencipta dimensi kami adalah anak lelaki yang mengharapkan ia menjadi dewa yang mengatur segalanya ia bernama Ochobot"Ucap sang malaikat.

"Dan hubungan nya apa dengan kami?"Tanya Air. "Hei Nak, dengarkan dulu penjelasan nya"Jawab pemuda Bernama Haku itu. Air menatap datar muka pemuda itu dan mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Ochobot dia yang membuat yang namanya kekuatan, kekuatan itu ia simpan pada jam tangan, ia hanya tinggal menggerak kan tangan nya dan jam itu pun sudah ada dengan kekuatan yang di ingin kan nya. Setiap orang di Azul adalah anak yang diambil dari bumi dan dijadikan makhluk selain manusia dan ingatan mereka tinggal di bumi diambil bisa dibilang Hilang ingatan. Biasa nya tanda mereka diangkat menjadi makhluk selain manusia adalah dia bermimpi aneh dan esok nya ia ilang dari bumi"lanjut sang malaikat bernama Aika itu.

Gempa sangat tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh malaikat itu.

"Makhluk selain manusia itu adalah. Dewa,Malaikat,Iblis,dan Penyihir. Dewa kami yang dulu adalah Ibu kalian sendiri"Lanjut Aika.

"APA?!"Teriak Para Boboiboy kembar lima.

"Ibu kami?"Tanya Gempa. "Tidak mungkin"Titah Taufan tidak percaya."Hei, kau jangan berbohong, ibu kami sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu"Tukas Halilintar. "Di Azul setiap 100 tahun nya Dewa akan diganti, dan saat tahun ke-88 ibu kalian melahirkan kalian berlima, dia menurun kan kalian ke bumi untuk dijaga oleh Atok kalian. 3 tahun yang lalu itu adalah saat Tahun ke-100"Jelas nya.

Taufan tidak percaya, Ibu nya adalah Dewa. Dan Atok mereka meninggalkan mereka begitu saja tidak tau sebab nya apa.

"Apakah kalian sudah tau hubungan nya apa? Nah silahkan beri pertanyaan"Ucap Ren. "Kau dan kembaran mu ini makhluk apa?"Tanya Api yang sedikit mulai tenang karena dari awal dia sudah panik. "Pertanyaan yang bagus! Aku penyihir dan Kembaran ku juga, dan perempuan itu dia Malaikat. Kami ber tiga adalah Partnert"Jawab Ren santai. "Wow, itu keren bung"Sahut Taufan tidak percaya yang dibalas gaya cool dari Ren

"Dan mimpi aneh ku apa ada kaitan nya? Kejadian aneh yang baru saja terjadi? Jam tangan ini apakah punya kami? Kekuatan kalian apa? Kalian mengunjung kami untuk apa?"Tanya Air banyak karena ia tidak ingin berbasa-basi. Aika yang mendengarkan nya sedikit menyeringai.

"Pertama. Ya ada kaitan nya, mimpi itu adalah ilusi yang dibuat oleh Haku dan Aku yang menyuruh nya memberikan ilusi itu pada mu. Kedua. Kejadian Aneh yang baru-baru ini dialami kalian aku tidak tau pasti itu perbuatan siapa. Ketiga. Ya, jam tangan itu punya kalian, dan didalam nya terdapat kekuatan. Keempat. Kekuatan kami, aku Memanipulasi kayu, Haku ilusi, dan Ren Membaca pikiran." Jelas nya panjang lebar. "Dan yang kelima, menurutmu untuk apa?"Tanya nya balik.

Lima kembar Boboiboy sangat-sangat terkejut terutama Halilintar tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Kami sudah menjelas kan nya, jadi apakah ada pertanyaan lagi?"Tanya Aika. "Ya,Satu. Apa yang kalian jelas kan itu benar? Buktikan!"Sahut Halilintar dingin. Saat itu pun juga Aika berubah menjadi Malaikat. Sayap berwarna biru tua dan putih,Kaos putih dengan mantel Kuning, Rok berwarna Crem, dan sepatu berwarna biru tua. Haku memperlihatkan ilusi nya ke Halilintar. Ren membaca pikiran Api dan mengatakan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Api.

"Wah ini keren!"Sahut Api girang. "Sekarang kau percaya?"Tanya Aika berubah menjadi manusia biasa lagi. Halilintar mengangguk ragu.

"Jadi kekuatan kami apa?"Tanya Gempa yang dari tadi diam. "Kekuatan kalian adalah element. Kau Tanah"Jawab Aika. "Kak Hali, Petir. Kak Taufan, Angin. Kak Gempa, Tanah. Kak Api, Api. Dan aku, Air"Jelas Air dengan jari telunjuk di dagu.

Semua yang ada disana (-Aika,Ren,Haku) berdecak kagum dengan apa yang dikatakan si bungsu dari lima kembar Boboiboy ini. Boboiboy bersaudara memandang jam mereka dengan tatapan TIDAK PERCAYA!

"Kalian paham? Percaya pada kami?"Tanya Aika lagi. Boboiboy bersaudara mengangguk.

"Apakah yang kalian inginkan adalah membawa kami ke tempat dimana kalian tinggal?"Tanya Gempa agak khawatir. Aika memandang Gempa lekat-lekat dan tersenyum, Gempa yakin jawaban nya adalah... YA!

Para Boboiboy bersaudara merenungkan semua apa yang sudah dialami mereka akhir-akhir ini.

 **Pikiran Halilintar.**

Sudah kuduga akan ada lagi kejadian Aneh. Malaikat?! Setauku itu tidak nyata, dia bohong kan? Tapi mana mungkin manusia punya sayap? Semakin di pikir ini jadi lebih membingungkan! Dan jam ini? Aku punya kekuatan?! Petir!? Jika betul aku ingin tau cara pakai ini bagaimana. Rasanya aku ingin menganggap ini mimpi.

 **Pikiran Taufan.**

Ternyata benar ini ulah makhluk mistis. Tapi aku sangat tidak percaya aku memiliki kekuatan, Ya ampun ini Gila! Mereka semua keren! Ini seperti Mimpi.

 **Pikiran Gempa**

Mengapa ini terjadi pada kami? Ya Ampun... Dan ibu? Dia adalah dewa?! Ini mimpi kan? Aku berharap ini mimpi. Ini tidak masuk akal aku punya kekuatan? Ini gila sekali, mana mungkin ada yang nama nya penyihir dan malaikat?! Tenang Gempa... Satu persatu pasti aku akan mengetahui maksudnya.

 **Pikiran Api**

Kami harus apa kali ini? Kami harus bahagia,sedih, atau terkejut. Hahahahaha lucu sekali. Ini lelucon kan? Mana ada yang namanya malaikat dan penyihir. Kami harus apa berbuat apa? Tapi aku kagum dengan kekuatan nya.

 **Pikiran Air**

Jadi benar mimpi ku adalah ilusi!? Semakin dipikir ini semakin rumit.

Halilintar memandang Gempa yang sudah ketakutan karena penjelasan si Malaikat bren**** ini. Halilintar pun angkat bicara. "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada kami?"Tanya Halilintar memberi tatapan menusuk ke arah Malaikat sialan ini.

"Kami mau..."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Nah bagaimana? Maaf chap kali ini nggak panjang yang seperti para readers impikan :'**

 **Chapter besok bakal fokus ke Gempa dan Air. Kira nggak bisa update kilat Kira nulis tergantung mood Kira, jadi tunggu dengan sabar ya...**

 **Gitu aja curhat pendek Kira yang sangat tidak penting dan aneh /pundung**

 **Review please... *puppyeyesnojutsu**


End file.
